


Burned by Belle

by phoenixquillfeather



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixquillfeather/pseuds/phoenixquillfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: What would happen if Belle stood up to someone who had mistreated her in the past?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burned by Belle

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the future, after Belle’s baby is born. Warning to Hook and Emma fans - you may find this piece slightly offensive. Enjoy!

In the Storybrooke library, Belle sat with her child,  
Then in came Hook, his eyes a bit wild.  
"I need your help right now," said the man.  
"It's about a macguffin that's bothering the clan."

Belle narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me!" she said.  
"But not long ago, you wanted me dead!  
Then you tried to kill the whole bloody town!  
Get out! Baby and I don't want you around!"

Hook left and returned with Emma in tow,  
She asked, "Belle, did you really say no?  
You WANT to help, you're always so kind!"  
Belle scowled and retorted, "Well I've changed my mind!”

“You took Rumple to the underworld, just for a lark.  
And you hid from me that my husband turned dark!  
Your boyfriend here is murdering scum,  
He’s knocked off dozens while swilling his rum!"

“But he’s reformed!” cried Emma. “Hook’s now a hero!  
His responsibility for hell-gate is practically zero!  
It was the darkness, it messed with his head.  
There’s no way he wanted any of us dead!”

"Really?" said Belle. "’Cos you still blame my boo,  
For all his misdeeds, though he was dark too!  
It's not JUST the darkness, to which you alluded,  
If you believe that then you're severely deluded!”

“So you can both now piss the hell off!  
My little one needs me, she's got a slight cough."  
They left with Emma shaking her head,  
Research abandoned, they went to Granny's instead.

Regina was there, and over a pint of ale,  
Emma and Hook regaled their incongruous tale.  
The mayor smiled serenely and adjusted her bangs.  
"My, my," she chuckled. "Bookworm's grown fangs."


End file.
